Main Page
Higgs-Boson / Infinite Intelligence The "God Particle" / Infinite Intelligence (The Sixth Sense) / New Thought Movement / HolisticDNA Energy Healing / " The Sixth Sense Activation Sequence "- GROUNDBREAKING Book in 2013! - The Stairway to Heaven Manuscript and the Higgs Boson / Infinite Intelligence Discovery ...on February 7th, 2011 at 1:15pm, I succesfully "tapped into" the 90+% of the brain that 99.9% of us have never used.This was done by systematically creating an extremely complicated and detailed "blueprint / road map / instruction manual" - which took about 8-10+ hours to create - now known as "The Stairway to Heaven Manuscript " (SEE PICS BELOW!) - a final attempt to end my relentless, "invisible" suffering, as antidepressants and counseling had minimal effectiveness. This self designed blueprint - using known principles of the mind and how it works like a Super Computer, was put into motion / action, and my "reprogramming" worked within a few seconds! (please read on - I am sure this sounds impossible - it is not). The experience was UNIMAGINABLE and INDESCRIBABLE, but I will do my best! This extremely desirable method for 'instant healing' of depression / anxiety I will now use to help others...my new "calling", and answer to my own "what is my purpose on this earth?" question. I now have knowledge that can help others end their suffering - I could not think of a more noble cause.You see, the road map designed to "tap" my subconscious mind, is the same for any mind / even yours.....let that sink in for a few moments.Turned out, I am not alone. The technique I used has been referred to as "reaching Infinite Intelligence for the Energy to Heal".....HolisticDNA Energy HealingI do not believe in 'Divine Intervention' or 'Miracles' ....like Jodi Foster in the movie Contact, I needed a scientific explanation- and found it. Here is a brief summary of my TRUE STORY / Experience -- presently writing a very detailed manuscript (not a book until it is published!)this is an excerpt (there was MUCH more) from an email I sent to my Mother - the 1st person I shared my "experience" with: "I took 3 nights and 3 days off of work, to step by step find out why I ended up where I did, and what I was like in the past --- there were a series of beliefs about changes, and problem solving, and crisis management, etc etc that were tied to negative beliefs, not positive -- the deadly combo that collided in my '07 devistating career loss, and knocked me down for the count. I had to find an unconventional method of getting back to my old state of mind, and since you can't change the past, the only way this could be done would be to change certain beliefs about types of events, and place them in a certain sequence working from the present to the past, systematically having all past experiences not have effected me at all. hold onto your hat now Mother --- I got to the sequence of changes needed, and found them to be "in theory" correct. Then I had to believe that if I could adopt these beliefs, in order as I had written,and that they would work. Then I had to believe that my mind would accept them without question, and that I had come up with a way to fix all issues at once, and it would work. took 5 seconds / I was awake and felt layer by layer of beliefs change, which one by one, removed doubts and ability to resolve issues and so on and so on, and at the end of this change in my mind eliminating negative responses to all of my life events which led to my depression, there was a moment of calm, and then I felt all at once, my mind analyze what just happened, and like a light switch turning on, I felt my confidence come back, a feeling that i had not felt for many, many years. I now have my depression gone, beliefs changed around my life so there are no negative consequences, and my old confidence back that I can solve problems well, and handle anything thrown at me --- I am waiting to see the response of the mental health community, to see if this has happened before, or I am the 1st person ever to find a way to not have been effected negatively by past experiences by changing views around those experiences so they have no ability to hurt your state of mind.....a break-thru that could be an option, using my blueprint, to help instantly end / heal depression and mental illness. You may have to read this several times to even grasp it, but I reprogrammed my mind, and could not have done it alone ---some force that i don't know (yet), took my plan, which was scientifically sound, and made it happen -- I could not do this on my own ......so I don't know where this will lead I am now one of those extremely rare people who have experienced a "miracle"....no such thing. There was logic and great thought and conviction behind this "event" ...one that now i must prove to have happened, as only I know that it did, and I will leave it up to the scientist to verify this.so...I love you, got my 'happy back' and maybe found a way to help people forever who have depression -- pretty big Monday for me!" Steve Meyer Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse